Kormed Wolfheart
Kormed Lionblood is currently the Duke of Alterac in the absence of Isiden Perenolde. Duke Kormed Lionblood was rumored to have served under the Scarlet Crusade, but this has never been able to of been proven, nor directly nor openly declared by the Duke. He was once the Duke of Arathor before giving his dukeship up to the cousin of his mentor, Tritus. He was also the Marquis after Tritus died of sickness under the leadership of Duke Mathilan Lionblood. Appearance His hair is black, being as black as death. His hair is glossy, well-combed and organized. It'd appear he took proper care of his hair. His facial hair is well-groomed and combed, yet, however, as of recent, he's apparently grown a beard instead of the usual goatee; it's probrably from how long he's been away from the public. His eyes are dark, brooding, gray and piercing. His eyes seem to be cold and calculating when there is nothing to spark life within him, yet in their depths you can see he's cunning at all times. His eyes are intimidating and frightening to foe, but friendly towards those that he'd never think to do harm to. His nose is average, and there's not much to say about it. It's generally hidden by something in any event. His lips are usually grimly pursed, shadowed by his hood, and unkind. When he smiles, however, you can see his bright, shining white teeth, un-naturally shiny, if it might be added. His lips are sometimes drawn into an intimidating grin, wicked in all aspects, for it's usually the last thing most of his foes see before he cuts them down. His skin is a dark shade of tan, appearing sun-kissed all around. His skin's general texture and feel is inbetween soft and hardened. Armor His head is usually adorned by a few coverings. His hood, of which is light-imbued usually covers his head and face, shadowing his eyes, and mostly anything about him. He usually is saw wearing it while he broods or when he wishes to be left alone. It appears, and is infact Light-imbued. Sometimes, he also wears a whitened helmet, of which looks like the helmet an Alterac knight or footman would wear; he uses it in battle and off. His last helmet is that of a gladiator-like appearance. It is a mask and a crown at the same time, a mix of the two. The mask has holes inbetween so he can get fresh air, breathe, and see. It protects almost all of his head aswell, and the holes are inable to be penetrated. His shoulders have shoulderpads of which are plate, having spikes upon them of which he can use them to inpale people with a rough shoulder slam for a charge, or in the event he doesn't have a sword and/or shield. They match well with out outfit, and generally protect his shoulders. Embedded into his shoulderpads are three gems, all glowing, and probrably enchanted. One is green, one is yellow, and the other is red. The yellow one appears Light-imbued. His chest is covered by a long, turtle-neck-like chainmail vest. The vest protectes his neck from slashes and things of the like. The chainmail is light, but interwoven so tightly that it can take a slash or pierce, but not in the same place twice. He can easily maneuver in it since it is of course mail. His chainmail armor that goes to his neck makes it impossible for rogues and such to get a throat stab or slash on him - and kill him on the first time. Upon his chainmail armor would be plate, strapped upon with straps the same color as his Alterac tabard. The plate is strapped tight, and protects vulnerable tendons and spots on him. It's on his elbows and wristguards, a plate breastplate being upon his chest. His tabard is clean, and smells rather nice, having apparently rich perfume upon it. The tabard appears more 'fancier', persay, than most. Embedded in it are studs and things that would define him as a possible noble. Upon his tabard is the symbol of the Alterac eagle. His wristguards are clamped over his chainmail shirt, should you ever even see the wristguards. They are a connection of his chainmail shirt. His gauntlets are extremely light for some reason, although plate. They'd not appear to be so, considering they're inches and inches of thickness. Covering what would usually be his fingertips showing were almost -ALWAYS- chainmail gloves. They appeared heavy in any event, and appeared, too, to be Light-imbued. His waistguard is made of a mail material, being mail so that he had waist movement more easily. This also helped since the fact that it was light mail armor. His waistguard was durable and hardy, as it was beautiful in design. His leggings, too, had chainmail pants under them, having plate straps where he would be most vulnerable. This allowed him to be safe for lowblows and things of the like. His plate was shining, so it could be assumed he took good care of his armor. Protecting his ankles would be clamped on even more plate protection, shining aswell. His boots seemed so bulky that he could barely run, much less walk in them. However, they were extremely light, apparently of the same material his supposedly heavy yet more-than-durable gauntlets were. They were bulky so swords could not simply slice or stab through. The same spot could be hit 2-3 times before it'd show sign of breaking at that one area. His boots were bulky so that if he were in the saddle upon a horse, or any animal in general, swords and sharp objects aimed to maim could only deflect off, for it required some force to put even a single dent or scratch into the boots. His cape appeared to be long, thick, and silky soft all the more. It had soft fur on some areas, and he had it trimmed on the sides, having the same bolt design as his tabard. It was soft and such for the fact that it was his blanket on campaigns. It remained clean, and any holes ever placed in it seemed patched up, as if it never happened. There were no un-neat patches or holes to be found. It seemed like magic that his cape mended so perfectly by threads. Sword and Shield His sword was light yet very very sharp and well polished. It gleamed for it was so polished and clean, and not only so shiny because of the Light-imbued enchantment upon his sword, of which it could make hsi sword act like a torch when need be. He could somehow make the light dimmer or not, perhaps a magic enchantment. The sword could easily slice through and kill many of the undead, for the Light upon his sword, flickering on and off, would burn right through. His sword's hilt had a soft, silk fabric wrapped around, being teal in deisgn. It had a Lordaeron crest on it, white, on the left side of the sword (the side that is on his waist, not the outside that shows). On the outside part that'd show, there would be a fist, being gray inside a circle that was white. A fabric that was white, rather. The symbol was that of the Silver Hand order, so it could be inferred the wielder was in the Silver Hand Knights, or the sword was once apart of the Silver Hand Knights. The butt of the sword is not heavy nor light, but is enough to even itself out with the blade of which makes this blade quick, yet somewhat heavy - but do not mistake it that it isn't deadly. Weapon accessories - Chainlink Handle The Chainlink Handle makes it to where it's strapped around his right hand so that nobody can disarm him. Infact, if someone would have disarmed him, the weapon would merely spin around on the handle, of which he could grab the hilt of the sword and begin fighting again. Therefore, disarming him is useless - but you can barely make out the chainlink handle unless you pay close attention, and so ameteur thugs, brutes, and thieves will make that terrible mistake. His shield has a gold trim on it, matching his cape's trim somewhat. The shield is Light-imbued by all accounts and aspects. The shield is made of fine steel, having a golden sun upon it. The inside of the circle of the sun vibrates and hums very softly, having a faint yellow glow. It can be inferred it is Light-imbued and enchanted. It hums for some unknown reason; but what can be inferred or known with common sense is that it can be used to cast out one hell of a deadly spell. Origin and Upbringing Duke (and at this time a soon-to-be Lord) Lionblood was raised into the life of nobility, his father the cousin of the infamous Lionblood Legacy - his father, however, was an Alteraci noble, and his family tree of Lionblood were the descendents that left Strom for a better life hundreds of hundreds of years ago to found the city state that would become the Kingdom of Alterac. His father was a great politician, and during the Second War he was on the Council of Lords of Alterac. His father was a friend of General Hath, and a staunch supporter of the Grand Alliance. His father was outraged when the Perenolde Dynasty had betrayed the Grand Alliance, and so feverently spoke out against it, rallying citizens to hate their King, he was put to the sword, a matyr for the future of Alterac's rebirth under the Grand Alliance. His mother died when Duke Lionblood was only the age of three, his mother having moved back to Strom soon after Alterac's destruction - about three years after, when the Syndicate rose to power. She was killed the night she travelled back to Strom. Life as a Noble Joining the Arathian Military The Second War (Work in Progress) Interim (Work in Progress) The Third War (Work in Progress) Seclusion (Work in Progress) The Burning Crusade (Work in Progress) War against the Lich King (Work in Progress) The Cataclysm (Work in Progress) Personality (Work in Progress) Philosophy (Work in Progress) Romance and Relationships (Work in Progress) Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stromgarde Human Category:House of Lionblood Category:Kingdom of Arathor Category:City State of Alterac